1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to power supply and data center control, and more specifically, to energy management in an uninterruptable power supply environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In response to increasing demands of industrial, developing, and information based economies, electronic equipment and associated technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. Uninterruptable power supplies (UPS) can be used to provide power to many different types of electronic equipment. As the number, type, size, interconnectivity, location, and complexity of electronic equipment continues to grow and expand, so can costs associated with their operation. These costs include energy cost associated with power usage.